


Show Start

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cam Girl AU, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: Kagami's a successful cam girl, but things heat up for her and her partner Kitty when she invites Ladybug to do a show with her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Show Start

“Ahh—nnh—oh, _god, yes!_ ”

Ryuko’s hips lifted from her mattress as she came, pussy clenching around a large dildo that she pushed deep inside herself. The webcam at the end of the bed focused on how she _dripped_ as she pulled it out slowly.

“Suck that cock clean,” her moderator told her. They were an ever-present part of Ryuko’s shows, relaying comments from her fans from behind the camera, their voice obscured by a filter.

She obediently popped the dildo between her red painted lips, moaning for the camera as she licked it clean of her own juices.

“I haven’t come so hard in a while,” she said as she set down the toy, turning to look flirtatiously at the camera. “Kitty, did they love it as much as I did?”

“Oh yeah,” the moderator replied with a chuckle. They panned the camera across Ryuko’s body before focusing on her face again. “They always love watching you.”

“As much as they love…oh, say, Ladybug?” she asked.

“Almost as much. Ladybug _is_ really cute.”

“Mmm,” Ryuko hummed, tapping the dildo against her lips as she pretended to think. “Well, we are friends…maybe I should bring her on and see just _how_ cute we are together…”

Kitty gave her a thumbs up as positive comments poured in.

“What do you say, Ladybug?” Ryuko asked. “Call me, sweetie.”

“And we’re out,” Kitty said, shutting down the camera. “Great show, Ryuko.”

“Thanks,” she replied, dropping her smile and stretching, shifting from Ryuko to Kagami, becoming _herself_ again. “Are you good?”

“Kitty”, real name Adrien, glanced down at himself. His cock was hard from watching his roommate-slash-friend-slash-business partner, and precum was beading through his boxers. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Ladybug’s show is starting in ten minutes, so…”

“I’m excited to be with her,” Kagami said, pulling on an oversized T-shirt that had been draped beside the bed. “Not as excited as you are to watch, though.”

“God, she’s beautiful,” he said with a lovesick grin. “She’s the one, Gami.”

“You’re such a fucking simp,” she teased. “Enjoy your hand, I’m going to shower.”

Kagami had been a cam girl for quite a while, and enjoyed the job immensely. She started out of boredom with just a shitty webcam and her hand, but her brand had grown as she’d gained more and more loyal followers.

Adrien had been by her side since the beginning, first watching her shows as her boyfriend then helping manage them. Their breakup had been smooth—they realized though they were friends and the sex was amazing, there wasn’t any real romance between them. So they stopped being a couple and started being friends with benefits, like they should have been all along.

Ladybug was someone Kagami had been chatting with online for a while—they were pretty good friends, both top cam girls on their site, and when Kagami learned that Ladybug also lived in Paris, they decided to do a duo show.

Adrien watched one of Ladybug’s shows to get a feel for her persona and start coming up with ideas for their show together, and he instantly fell in love with her. He subscribed to her and spent way more money than he should have on her.

Kagami was looking forward to meeting and fucking Ladybug, but she was also worried for her best friend. What if Ladybug was just treating him like another paycheck? What if she broke his heart?

**

Adrien was so enraptured by Ladybug’s stream that he forgot to jack off.

She was _beautiful_ , a petite girl with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. Her voice was like an angelic choir to his ears, especially when she started her little gasps and moans that accompanied the main draw of her show.

Also, her pussy was _perfect_ and pink and he wanted to touch her _so bad_.

“Good night, little bugs!” she said, her voice breathless as she finished. “Oh, wait—you’re saying Ryuko asked me to come by? Oh, wow, she’s so amazing, I guess I’m going to have to say yes!”

Adrien knew this was scripted, knew that the deal had already been made and arrangements were in place. But the dreamy look in her eyes made his cock throb anyways.

The stream ended, and Adrien finally started to stroke himself for some relief, when suddenly, his computer dinged with a notification.

_LadybugLadybug wants to start a private chat._

He had never clicked Accept so fast in his life.

And there on his screen was _Ladybug_ , still naked from her show but only visible from shoulders up, her eyes wide as she stared into her camera. “Um, hi,” she said, a small smile on her face. “Are you Kitty? Ryuko gave me your name.”

“Y-yeah,” he replied. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to call…”

She was just staring at him. He frowned. Did the connection fail?

“Ladybug?”

“O-oh, sorry!” she said, her face turning red. “I was expecting Kitty to be a girl, not, um—”

“Not me?” he asked with a grin. “Yeah, we figured the horny guys won’t like it as much if they knew Ryuko’s got a dude filming her.”

“I don’t know,” she murmured, her eyes slowly lowering as she looked him over. “I would watch a guy like you…”

“What?”

“A-anyways!” she stammered. “I wanted to go over the details for next week and figure out you know, making sure everyone’s clean, limits, all that.”

“Sure,” he said. "Ryuko’s last test was about a week ago, all clean, she’s been solo only since then. She does _not_ want to be a sub but is okay with you taking the lead, limits are anal and raceplay.”

“What about you?” Ladybug asked. “I-I mean, you’re her boyfriend, right? So, do you get tested too?”

He laughed. “Not her boyfriend. We tried that, it didn’t work. We, uh, fool around sometimes, but I get tested the same time she does. I’m clean too.”

She smiled at him as he shifted in his seat, then her gaze suddenly turned away. “U-um, you’re…”

He glanced down. “Oh, fuck, sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay!” she cried. “I see it a lot, I should’ve expected it…”

“No, no, I’m not like that!” he protested. “I mean, I _was_ watching your show, but I’m not—I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. I deal with the creeps that watch Gami all the time. I don’t want to be that guy.”

Ladybug carefully looked back at him as he shifted the camera to point far away from his cock. “Gami?” she finally asked.

“Shit, uh, yeah,” he said. “Kagami. Ryuko’s name. And I’m Adrien, by the way.”

“I’m Marinette,” she said, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you, Adrien.”

“Marinette,” he murmured, knowing already he’d be groaning her name into a pillow later.

“So, you were watching my show?” she asked. “What did you think, Adrien?”

“Amazing,” he said. “You always are.”

“You know, I think I’ve seen your name pop up on my stream a few times,” she said, her lips curving into a teasing smile. “It’s nice to know that my LittleKitty is my _Adrien_.”

He gulped. Was it possible to come from just the way she said his name, the way her tongue caressed each syllable?

“You know, I meant what I said before about watching a guy like you,” she said. She reached for her camera and tilted it down, showing her nude body. “I want to watch _you_. Please, Adrien?”

Had he gone to heaven? “Y-yeah, yes, Marinette,” he groaned, tilting his own camera down. He slowly stroked his cock as she gasped, the fluttering sound that he loved to hear.

“You’re so _big_ , Adrien,” she murmured. Her hand slid between her legs, fingers tracing her pussy. “You know, I don’t ever do private sessions.”

“Then what— _nnh_ —do you call this?”

She giggled, before replying with a voice of pure sin, “ _Pleasure_.”

“Oh, _fuck, Marinette_ ,” he groaned. “God, you’re so…”

“Slower, please,” she murmured, moaning as she pushed two fingers inside herself. “I want…I want to get there with you…”

He obliged, slowly dragging his hand up and down his cock, swiping his thumb over the precum that beaded at the tip. His other hand was gripping the arm of his chair tight, keeping him grounded in reality as Ladybug— _Marinette_ hungrily eyed his cock.

“What do you like about me, my Adrien?” she murmured.

“I—you’re gorgeous, you’re sweet and kind and sincere,” he said. “You—you could have any man in the world, but you share your beauty with everyone…”

“Well, maybe I don’t want a man,” Marinette said. “Maybe I want a _Kitty_.”

“This is a fucking dream come true, Marinette, I’m not going to last much longer if you talk like that,” he said. His hips lifted off the chair as he fucked his hand.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, her hand rocking against her pussy as she fingered herself. “Tell you what, my Adrien. You let me watch you come, and I’ll…go on a date with you after the shoot.”

“Are you asking me out, my Marinette?” he asked with a grin.

“Y-yeah,” she said, her hand working faster. “I-if that’s okay?”

“I’d love to,” he responded. “I—you’re _amazing_ , Marinette.”

“Come for me, Kitty,” she murmured breathlessly as her hips met her hand, her body trembling with her own orgasm.

He groaned as his release hit, cum erupting from his cock and landing on his hand as he slowly stroked to coax out the last drops. “ _Marinette!_ ”

She smiled. “I’ll see you next week, Hot Stuff.”

She ended the video and Adrien leaned back against his chair, panting. When Kagami knocked on the door a few minutes later to check on him, he just smiled at her.

“Gami, I’m going to marry that girl.”

“Good for you,” she replied. “Put your dick away, I ordered pizza.”

**

Marinette was nervous as she arrived at Kagami’s apartment. She’d been talking to the other woman quite a bit over the week, getting to know her, but nerves always hit her before meeting new people.

There was also the fact that she was going to see _Adrien_ again, and she’d been thinking about him so much over the past week that she’d had to replace the batteries in two separate toys. Their schedules hadn’t lined up enough to have another video chat, but they’d exchanged some flirty and downright sinful texts and photos.

She walked up to the apartment, dressed in a simple sheath dress with her better lingerie beneath. She knocked on the door, and her eyes widened when Adrien was the one who answered, wearing just a pair of sweatpants. “H-hi! I didn’t expect to see you till later…”

“I live here, remember?” he asked, amusement on his face. “Come on in. It’s really good to finally see you.”

Her body was so close to his as she pushed past him, and it barely took a moment before their hands were on each other, their lips meeting. He closed the door by pushing her up against it, a low groan escaping his throat as he unzipped her dress, reveled in the feel of her body finally against his, how her skin and her lips were softer than he could have imagined.

She sighed as he thrust his hips against hers, her leg lifting to wrap around his hips, pull him closer. They were suddenly interrupted by a spray of cold water hitting Adrien in the back.

Kagami stood there, a bathrobe pulled tight around her, one eyebrow raised as a squirt bottle dangled from her fingers. “Hey. She’s my date for the evening, remember? Don’t get her all marked up before showtime.”

Adrien just gave a sheepish smiled. “Yeah. Sorry. I guess I got carried away…” He turned to look back at Marinette, drawing close to her again, when he was met with another spritz of water.

“Bad Kitty,” Kagami said. “Go set up the camera. Marinette, so nice to meet you.”

“You too,” she replied, her cheeks pink. “Sorry about that, he’s just…wow.”

Kagami looked her partner for the evening up and down, noting the lace lingerie beneath the dress that was now falling off her. She leaned close to the other woman and murmured, “Just wait till you see his cock.”

Marinette whimpered and bit her lower lip, her cheeks even redder now.

Kagami just laughed. “I’m going to have _fun_ with you. Come on, let’s go to the playroom. Nicknames only in there, okay?”

“So, were we going to, um, practice first?” Marinette asked as they walked. She’d admitted to the other woman that though she was _very_ bisexual, she’d never had any actual experience with women. Part of the reason she arrived a bit before their show was to get some practice in, learn how to pleasure Kagami so no orgasms would be faked.

“Yeah,” Kagami replied, untying her robe and letting it drop. She was completely nude beneath. “Your outfit’s nice, but do you want to take it off? There’ll be time before the actual show to get dressed again, and I don’t want to rip those pretty stockings too early.”

Marinette nodded, undoing her bra as Kagami opened the door to the room seen in her shows. Adrien was in there already, fiddling with a lamp to set up the perfect lighting. He turned around just in time to see Marinette sliding her panties down her hips, letting them pile on the floor with her stockings.

“Oh my god, Kitty, if your boner knocks over a camera or something while we’re filming, you’re fired,” Kagami said. “You’ve seen her naked before, just keep setting up while she learns how to eat pussy.”

Adrien nodded, turning his attention back to the light while Kagami led Marinette to the plush mattress. She laid back and spread her legs, letting Marinette kneel between them.

“Just be gentle, okay?” she said. “You’ve got a clit, you know how sensitive it is.”

Marinette lowered her head and stuck out her tongue, dragging it along Kagami’s folds. She licked a few times, tentatively, before moving one hand to press between her lower lips, finger dipping inside her.

Kagami gave an appreciative sigh as Marinette’s fingers clumsily explored her. She kept her tongue working _near_ her clit, not quite _on_ it, and her fingers couldn’t keep a rhythm. “Okay, okay, take a break,” Kagami said. “This is…you’re new. It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, leaning back. “ _You’re_ great. You taste _so_ good.”

“It’s…hard to describe what you should do,” Kagami said, her lips pursed as she thought. “Kitty! Want to give her a demonstration?”

“Sure,” he replied. “Let me just finish connecting the camera…”

“You really want to wait to taste her?”

He glanced up. “ _Oh_ , you meant—yeah, one second!”

He didn’t notice, in his hurry to get to the bed, that he accidentally hit the large button labeled “Start Live Show”.

“All right, this’ll work best if she’s comfortable,” Kagami murmured, her Ryuko persona easily slipping through. “Ladybug, lie down on your back? And just—do to me what Kitty is doing to you.”

“Okay,” Marinette replied, taking on the role of Ladybug with ease. “Mmm, I can’t wait to have you dripping on my tongue…”

“Sweetie, you do good enough, you’ll have me _gushing_.” Ryuko knelt over Ladybug, letting her grip her hips and pull her close.

“Fuck, Ladybug, you’re so beautiful,” Adrien groaned before placing a soft kiss on her folds. “Just do what I do.”

Ryuko quickly tightened her fingers in Ladybug’s hair, adding, “And don’t you dare come till you’ve satisfied me, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Ladybug replied, mirroring the soft kiss Adrien had given her.

The talking quickly gave way to moans and the wet sounds of tongues and fingers moving. Adrien was gentle with Ladybug, tongue teasing her entrance while the tip of his nose brushed her clit in the way Kagami usually liked—but Ladybug was so much sweeter, so much more _sensitive_ as she gasped and moaned at every tiny movement.

Ladybug, imitating him, started to have an effect on Ryuko’s, who rolled her hips and groaned as she ground herself against the other woman’s face. “Right there,” she gasped out as Ladybug moved a hand to rub her clit, soft passes of her fingertip over the swollen nub.

Adrien found it hard, both figuratively and literally, to remember what Kagami liked when Ladybug was warm and soft and her arousal was running down his chin as he _feasted_ , licking her and letting his hands tease her hips, her thighs. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, dripping precum inside his sweatpants, and he _needed_ to be inside her in some way. He gripped her hips harder as he pushed his tongue as deep into her as he could, licking and tongue fucking her, encouraging her to buck her hips against his face.

Ryuko moaned loudly, suddenly, as Ladybug imitated the rough move, plunging her tongue into the other woman, hands holding her hips firmly. “F-fuck!” she cried out, her hands on her breasts, needing that little more stimulation. “Ah, fuck, yes, _Ladybug!_ ”

She came, rolling her hips into the other woman’s face, not holding back on her moans and cries as her walls fluttered and squeezed around Ladybug’s tongue. Finally, she moved away, shuffling off Ladybug’s face and leaning down to kiss her wet lips.

“You are a fast learner,” she said with a grin. “Think you can do that again later?”

“Y-yeah,” Ladybug panted out, bucking her hips up against Adrien’s face again.

“You need to come, don’t you?” Ryuko asked, letting her hands idly play with Ladybug’s breasts. “Don’t hold back now, don’t you want to make a mess of Kitty’s pretty face?”

“Oh, god, _yes_ ,” Ladybug moaned. She lifted her hips, and Adrien slid his hands beneath, gripping her ass as he shifted his angle, tongue hitting new spots that sparked pleasure in her. Ryuko kissed her again, tongue meeting hers as she pinched one nipple, the extra little sensation pushing Ladybug over the edge in a tidal wave of pleasure. “ _Kitty_ …”

As she came down from her orgasm, Adrien placed a flurry of soft kisses on her inner thighs, easing her back to reality.

“That’s a good girl,” Ryuko murmured, helping Ladybug sit up. “You’re so cute when you come, you know? You’re going to make all our viewers lose their minds.”

“Mmm, I hope so,” Ladybug murmured, resting her head on Ryuko’s shoulder.

“Um, girls?” Adrien called, concern evident in his voice. “Well—the good news is they’re already losing their minds.”

Ryuko sat up straighter. “We’re already live?”

“Yeah, I must have hit the button—shit,” he cursed. “Uh…you might want to just keep this going, actually.”

He turned the monitor around so the girls could see the view count rapidly rising.

“What do you think?” Ryuko asked, sliding a hand along Ladybug’s side. “Should we keep the show going?”

“Sounds good to me,” she replied. “Can’t let down the little bugs, can we?”

“Mm, you are so cute,” Ryuko said, pulling the other woman close for a kiss. “I’m having fun. Let’s keep doing this.”

“Uh, cool, okay,” Adrien said, settling into his Kitty persona as he turned the monitor back to face himself. He scanned over the comments as the two women on the bed lazily kissed each other, their hands exploring their bodies. He grinned as he saw multiple comments about _himself_ , asking him to leave off the voice filter.

Apparently, he was sexy.

“Ryuko, they want you to show Ladybug your lovely toys.”

Ryuko smiled before stepping away from the bed and going to her toychest, pulling out a couple different vibrators and dildos. She brought them back to the bed and spread them out before Ladybug and the camera. “Which do you want, Ladybug? I’m fond of Mr. Buzzy, but I would love to stretch you out with Slayer here.”

“Hmm,” Ladybug murmured, her hand ghosting over the array of toys before her. From behind the camera, Adrien gestured towards ‘Mr. Buzzy’, letting her know what the audience wanted. “I think I’ll take this little guy here. He looks cute!”

Mr. Buzzy was a dolphin vibe on the smaller end, but its powerful vibrations had brought Ryuko to squirt on camera a few times.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetie?” Ryuko murmured as she trailed the vibrator along Ladybug’s thigh. “Mmm, Kitty made you so wet, I could just slide this right in.”

“Please,” Ladybug begged. “Kitty is great, but _you_ haven’t made me cum yet.”

Ryuko pushed the vibrator inside Ladybug’s spread pussy, pumping it in and out of her a few times, but not yet turning it on. Instead, she listened to Ladybug moan and squeal before pulling the toy back out completely.

When Ladybug gave a whine of complaint, Ryuko just slid the toy into her own mouth, licking it clean of Ladybug’s arousal. “Mmmm,” she moaned before letting it pop from her lips. “It wasn’t fair that I didn’t get to taste you yet. Silly Kitty hogged you to himself.”

She turned on the vibrator before pressing the tip against Ladybug’s breast, making her moan as she trailed the toy down her body.

“I can’t blame Kitty, though,” Ryuko said. “You taste _so_ sweet, I could spend hours just between your legs, making you cum over and over…”

“You taste— _ah!_ —so good too,” Ladybug murmured, before her words dissolved into a moan as Ryuko pushed the buzzing toy into her soaked slit. “Oh, god, that’s so good…”

“Mr. Buzzy is a very good friend, isn’t he?” Ryuko asked, slowly pumping the toy in and out of her, making sure the little nub rubbed against her clit with every thrust. “I bet he can make you cum so fast…”

“Fuck, fuck, Ryuko,” Ladybug groaned, snapping her hips up to meet the vibrator with each thrust. “I’m already—”

“Should I let her cum?” Ryuko asked, glancing toward the camera. She used her other hand to spread Ladybug’s pussy lips wide, showing the camera the vibrator plunging in inch by inch. “I could make her wait and suffer and beg so sweet—or I could make her cum till she’s just the _cutest_ little mess on my bed…what do they want, Kitty?”

He was slowly palming his cock through his sweatpants as he watched, slipping into becoming Kitty again, and responded with a somewhat shaky voice, “They—they want you to fuck her hard.”

“Well, all right then,” she replied before turning her attention back to Ladybug. She withdrew the vibrator almost completely before pushing it back inside the other woman, burying it to the hilt. Her hand moved quickly, force behind every thrust that had Ladybug moaning and squirming on the bed.

“Oh, god, _Ryuko_ ,” she cried. “I’m so— _ahh!_ ” Her body quivered as she came, pussy clamping around Mr. Buzzy.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, little Bug,” Ryuko murmured, her pace never slowing. “God, you’re sexy, you’re getting me all worked up again when you moan so pretty like that…”

“They want to see your pretty pussy, Ryuko,” Kitty said, adjusting the camera so it pointed between her legs. “Spread yourself, let’s see just how much Ladybug’s affecting you.”

Ryuko reached one hand to her folds, using her fingers to spread her lips apart so the camera could see just how wet she was, how her pussy pulsed as it ached to be touched.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m— _nngh!_ ” Ladybug cried as she came again, the camera moving to catch the blissful look on her face. “God, I’m—I don’t— _ohhh_ …”

Ryuko grinned as she kept pumping the vibrator into her. “I don’t think you’re _quite_ enough of a mess yet.”

“Fuck her brains out,” Kitty directed. “Keep going until she’s—oh, I should have read this first.”

“Until she’s what?” Ryuko asked, the vibrator still moving, still pleasuring Ladybug.

“Until she’s begging for a real cock,” Kitty said, his face showing his surprise as he read the comments. “Make her beg for—for me.”

“Is that what you want, Ladybug?” Ryuko asked. “Do you want Kitty’s cock deep in you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ladybug moaned, her voice needy, sounding more honest than anything she’d said since the camera started. “Please, _please_ …”

Kitty groaned, his hand slipping into his pants to grasp his cock, slipping his thumb over the head. He wanted her, _badly_ , but he knew better than to interrupt a show. So he looked at the comments instead. “ _Fuck_ , they want you to share m-my cock.”

“What _exactly_ are they saying?” Ryuko asked, her pace with the vibrator finally slowing down a little.

“Suck Kitty’s cock,” he read, his voice a heavy groan. “Make—make Ladybug clean his cum off your tits.”

Ryuko turned off the vibrator before sliding it out of Ladybug, showing the camera how it was soaked with pearlescent strings of the other woman’s arousal. “They want to see us share a cock, hm? Ladybug, come taste yourself with me, show them what they’d be getting.”

Ladybug smiled and sat up, smiling at the camera with a soft grin as she leaned towards the vibrator, capturing the tip between her lips and letting her tongue swirl around the toy. Ryuko licked a line from the base up to Ladybug’s lips, kissing her around the toy as they both moaned and pressed their bodies together.

Once the toy was cleaned, Ladybug’s hand darted between Ryuko’s legs, one finger circling her clit. Ryuko moaned and leaned back to show the camera as Ladybug asked, “Can I play with the Kitty? Please?”

“I just can’t say no to someone as cute as you,” Ryuko replied with a grin. “Kitty, get over here.”

He swallowed hard as he positioned the camera to a good stationary position, then shucked off his pants before walking into the frame, his cock bare and hard, a bead of precum on the tip. He locked eyes with Ladybug, and the way she smiled had his cock throbbing.

“Oh, he’s so big,” Ladybug murmured, running one finger along the underside of his cock. “Ryuko, you’ll share him with me, won’t you?”

Kitty sat on the bed and shut his eyes in absolute bliss as Ladybug’s mouth was hot around him, her tongue doing utterly sinful things to the slit in his cock’s head. Ryuko’s mouth was on him as well, sucking his balls softly before trailing kisses up his shaft to meet Ladybug.

Suddenly, the two women were making out with each other, his cock just a bystander trapped between their tongues and lips and soft smooth hands sliding up and down his length. His hands clenched at the bedsheets as he tried _not_ to focus on how Ladybug’s mouth felt like pure heaven and hell at the same time. He was just a prop for the stars of the show, and his own pleasure was secondary until they wanted him to cum.

Ryuko lifted her head slightly, smirking at Kitty as she wrapped Ladybug’s hair around her hand, leading her to push her head fully down on his cock.

Kitty let out a gasping moan, unable to stop from thrusting up into her mouth.

“Do you want to cum, Kitty?” Ryuko asked, trailing one hand up his chest.

“Y-yeah,” he grunted in reply. “Need—fuck…”

She gave a sharp tug on Ladybug’s hair, pulling her back before wrapping her hands around his cock. “Cum for us, Kitty.”

Ladybug stroked him with one hand while resting the other on his chest, giving him that _smile_ again, and he came with a loud moan, his release shooting from his cock and landing in hot spurts on Ryuko’s chest.

He collapsed bonelessly onto the bed as Ryuko ran her finger through his cum and brought it to her mouth, kissing Ladybug passionately and pushing the cum past her lips. Ladybug kissed down her neck, to her breasts, licking her clean of cum.

As the women made out, Kitty moved from the bed and returned to his place behind the camera. Ryuko glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and he held up an open hand, their signal to start wrapping up the show.

“I think our time’s almost up, Ladybug,” she murmured, her hands sliding across the other woman’s breasts. “I just want to taste you one more time…”

She maneuvered the two so that she was on top of Ladybug, legs spread over her face as her head ducked between her thighs. The camera focused on them both as they kissed and licked each other, moaning as they tasted the other.

Ladybug came first, letting Ryuko sit up and grind her pussy against her mouth until she reached her own orgasm with a loud cry. She moved to let Ladybug sit up again and kiss her lips, slowly and sensually, until both women turned to the camera.

“Well, this isn’t how we meant to start it, but I think this went _really_ well,” Ryuko murmured, her hands still wandering Ladybug’s body.

“Thanks so much for having me,” Ladybug replied. “I certainly… _enjoyed_ myself. I’ll do a show with you _anytime_.”

“Let us know if you want to see us together again,” Ryuko said. “I certainly won’t mind!”

“And we’re out,” Adrien said, cutting the feed. “That was the highest audience you’ve ever had.”

Marinette stretched. “I need a shower. I-is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll show you where it is,” Adrien offered, standing up from behind the camera, his cock starting to grow hard again, and holding out his hand to her. “And then, if you still want, we could figure out that date?”

Her cheeks pinked as she took his hand. “I’d really like that.”

“How are you two not—you’re fucking _rabbits_ ,” Kagami jokingly accused. “I’m going to order some food. Good with Thai?”

**

They barely made it out of the shower before Adrien had Marinette’s legs wrapped around his hips, his cock rubbing against her still wet core.

“You’re not too tired, right?” he asked as he carried her to his bedroom.

“Not for you,” she murmured. “Please, _please_ , fuck me…”

He gently set her down on his bed before kneeling over her and pushing her legs apart. He practically _growled_ against her skin as he kissed her and slid into her in one rough motion.

“Oh, god, Adrien, _Adrien_ ,” she groaned. “Fuck, you’re so—don’t stop, _never stop_ …”

“Marinette,” he murmured, moving against her, each thrust a claim on her, capturing her heart and body. “ _My_ Marinette…”

“ _Adrien!_ ”

**

“Yeah, they’re going at it _again_ ,” Kagami complained, shoveling curry into her mouth as she talked on an open video chat. She always ended up _starving_ after a show.

The man on the other end chuckled. “I can’t blame them. That was the best show I’ve seen from you.”

“Well, maybe it’ll be your cock we share next time, _Viperion_ ,” she said with a grin. “When are you getting back to Paris?”

“A few more weeks,” he replied. “It’ll be nice to actually see you in person for once…and get to know your Kitty.”

“You mean Adrien, or was that a bad pun?”

He laughed. “I mean Adrien. Hey, is he even into men?”

“Oh, definitely,” Kagami replied. “Part of the reason we dated as long as we did is because he fucking _loved_ being pegged.”

“Nice.” He paused for a moment, then asked, “Is it going to be too weird with her there now? Introducing another guy’s not going to throw off the balance, is it?”

“Nah, you’ll be fine,” she said. “Besides. _I_ want you here, Luka. If Adrien gets to find a girlfriend from my shows, then I get to have you.”

He sighed, reaching out to touch the screen. “Soon, my song. And then we’ll have as much loud revenge sex as you want.”

“ _Oh, Marinette!_ ” could clearly be heard through the wall, and Kagami sighed.

“It’s going to be a _long_ few weeks.” She pressed her lips to her fingers before touching them to the camera. “But worth it.”


End file.
